Pieces of the Puzzle
by Lady Joy Reborn
Summary: Joy and her friends are on yet another adventure, involving old enemies, potential new friends, and a quest to save an old friend. Sequel Three Small Words. Rated M to be safe.


"You have GOT to be kidding me!" An incredulous and angry set of blue eyes gazed into a set of wise, deeper blue ones.

"Joy, we both know full well that I am not. You know how much danger you have faced since first coming to Japan. It is not unreasonable for me to be concerned for your well-being."

Joy Houyoku glared daggers at her darker half, Katilli. The ancient spirit and princess of Egypt was Yami's sister and apparently certain traits ran in the family. Yami was just as protective of his own light, Yugi Moto.

"I have serious business to attend to in the Shadow Realm and while I am gone I would like to have one of the other darks look after you. It is not as bad as you think, aibou. Just -"

"- a freaking babysitter! Katilli, I'm eighteen! Even daddy treats me like an adult more than you!"

"Hikari, I do see you as an adult. I just…worry about you. That is all. I just want Yami, Bakura, or Sorcerer to check in on you once in a while until I get back."

Joy sighed and rolled her eyes. Guess there was no alternative. 'Hmm…check up on me? Well, no way could Yami juggle two hikaris. And Sorcerer…? I don't know why, but I have a feeling he would annoy the hell out of me. That leaves… Tch. Bakura. I doubt he would be thrilled. Hmm…that could be interesting to see.'

"Okay, Katilli, but on one condition. I get to choose the dark and if they don't agree to do it, then that's the end of the discussion and I don't have to have anyone look in after me." I still out my hand. "Deal?"

Later…

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Bakura snapped incredulously.

"Oh, husband, it is not that terrible of a request." She put a hand on his shoulder. "For me?"

Bakura growled in frustration. "Grr… Fine. But don't expect me to coddle that hikari of yours, Neko."

Just then, Joy and Ryou, Bakura's light, came into the room. Joy sighed and turned to Bakura. "Looks like you're off the hook, Bakura."

"What do you mean?" he asked gruffly.

"My father just called. He invited me to come down to see his dig in Egypt! I leave first thing in the morning," Ryou explained.

"No Ryou, no Bakura."

Katilli looked worried. "But…well…could we not get Yami to do it in Bakura's stead, aibou?"

Bakura growled, furious. "No way is that Pharaoh no baka going to do anything in my place!" he roared.

"But, love. Ryou will be leaving tomorrow, as will I. You will not even be in the same country."

"Well," Ryou thought for a second. "I'm just going to be on a dig. No danger there. Besides, Bakura doesn't suppress boredom well. Perhaps I could leave the Millennium Ring here in Japan with Joy while I'm away."

"But -" Katilli began.

"No buts, Neko," Bakura interrupted. "I promised to look after your hikari no baka and I keep my promises."

Katilli gave him a withering look at the insult, but then sighed. "Very well, love. If Ryou and Joy are in agreement with this, then so am I."

'Oh, boy. What have I gotten myself into now?'

The Next Day…

"So Katilli is in the Shadow Realm for a while?" Yugi asked. Joy had gone over to the Game Shop for a visit. She had yet to tell everyone else that she was the temporary holder of the Millennium Ring. The Item was tucked away in her coat pocket in an attempt to avoid any problems between Bakura and Yami.

Yami appeared in physical form next to Yugi. "I am sure all is well, Joy." She nodded.

"Yeah, but she wanted me to hang around one of you other darks till she got back. She's still concerned about things," she explained, rolling her eyes.

Yami nodded. "Of course. I would have no problem keeping a watch over both you and Yugi, Joy."

"Um…well…actually, that's not necessary, Yami. Though I do appreciate the offer."

"Oh, yeah," Yugi broke in. "You'll probably just hang out with Kaiba and Sorcerer." He was referring to Joy's boyfriend and CEO of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba, and his darker half, Sorcerer Seto.

"Nope. Actually, I was referring to another spirit."

Yami blanched. "You do not mean -"

Smiling slightly, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out Ryou's Ring. Bakura immediately appeared in physical form. "That's right, pharaoh no baka. I'll be looking after Houyoku until Neko returns."

The two darks glared daggers at each other until Joy's phone rang. Sighing in relief, she answered. "Moshi moshi," she greeted.

"It's me," came a cool voice.

"Hey, Kaiba!" Joy said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Get over to the Mansion. Grab Moto and Ryou while you're at it."

"Why?" Joy asked with a frown. "What happened?"

"Just get down here." Click!

"Come on, Yugi. We gotta go to Kaiba's place. Something's up."

Later…

"What's up, Kaiba?" Yugi asked as the two teens stepped into the house.

Kaiba frowned. "Where's Ryou?" Then he noticed Joy wearing the Millenium Ring. "And why the hell are you wearing that?"

It took a few minutes to bring Kaiba and Sorcerer up to date. Needless to say neither of them were pleased with the arrangement.

"Look, it is how it is, so just relax. Now, why are we here?" Joy asked.

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temple. Then he motioned for Sorcerer to explain. "Akujin is on the move." There was a pause as everyone absorbed the statement.

Akujin was an incredibly powerful and evil sorcerer who was responsible for all kinds of plots against the group and to take over the world. "It will only be a matter of time before he shows himself. We need to be well prepared."

Bakura appeared looking rather bored. "Tch. We know this already, Sorcerer."

"Well, what you may not know is that he is gathering his shadow forces for an assault on the mortal plane and preparing at this moment to open a portal which will ignite said assault. Time is short, Tomb Robber."

_Shorter than you think, Sorcerer Seto._

The room suddenly got darker and colder. The lights could see their breath in the air. "Akujin!" Seto shouted. "Show yourself coward! Or are you afraid of a one-on-one fight?"

Careful, Kaiba. Akujin is a powerful mage not to be taken lightly. I should take over.

Before anyone could do anything, there was an explosion near them. It sent everyone flying across the room, pieces of the door and wall flying everywhere. Coughing, Joy sat up slightly. A searing pain ran through her leg. She looked down and winced as she saw a piece of glass was embedded deep in her leg. Ittai!

"Aww. What's the matter, Houyoku? Did you get a little cut?" Joy looked up with a glare.

"Jesse Smith. Why am I not that surprised. After all, shit always floats to the surface." Jesse growled and took a step forward, pulling out a knife. The Ring glowed as Bakura took control. He stood with ease, ignoring the injury with a smirk, which Jesse returned.

"So the spirit shows himself. Don't think I don't know it was you who killed my brother! Slime!"

"Yes, that was rather fun. Would you like to know about his final moments? How he begged for his life, on his knees, shaking in fear?"

Umm…Bakura, that isn't exactly how it happened.

Details are trivial, mortal.

Jesse looked ready to kill. She raised her knife, ready to strike. "Now…GRRR! Revenge!" Just as she was about to bring the knife down, a dark energy blast sent her flying back a good ten feet. She landed in a heap by the gapping hole in the wall.

Bakura looked over to see that Sorcerer had taken over and was standing slightly behind him. A smoking staff was in his hand. "Tch. As if I needed help. Where's the midget?"

"The Pharaoh is checking the area for Akujin."

I highly doubt he's still here.

I know, Kaiba, but it is wise to make sure.

Well, once again the bad guy sends a grunt to do his dirty work for him, Bakura said mentally, rolling his eyes as he glared at the unconscious Jesse Smith.

Yeah, Jesse's just as annoying as her brother.

"Bakura." Seto had regained control. "Joy is injured."

Bakura rolled his eyes once again. "Relax, mortal. I can be nice when I want to be." Here, girl. Take over. Bakura roughly switched places. Not prepared for it, Joy teetered, trying to remain on her feet despite her injury. Seto stepped forward and took her arm to steady her. She looked up at him with a smile, grateful for the assist.

Bakura! She scolded mentally.

Silence, girl! And relax. The Ring glowed. Joy felt a tingling in her leg. Letting out a light gasp, she looked down and saw the piece of glass disappear and he wound quickly heal.

Wow! Thanks, Bakura.

Hmph.

"You okay now?" Seto asked. Joy nodded, smiling softly. "I didn't know the Millennium Items had healing powers."

Some do, some do not. The Ring is one that does.

I see. "At any rate, what do we do about her?" He motioned to the still unconscious Jesse.

Joy walked over to her. "I guess we could to the obvious and send her body to the Shadow Realm."

Not a bad idea, though she would most likely come back. Unless I do to her what I did to her annoying brother.

For once, I think we are in agreement. At that moment, Jesse leapt up and grabbed Joy by the shoulders. Before anyone could react, the two women vanished into then air.

Seto gapped at the spot they once occupied. "What the hell?"


End file.
